Tired
by Carlin
Summary: Greg gets a little annoyed with waiting. Warning! NickGreg slash! Rated R for language. Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I am in no way making any money off any text in this story. All the characters in this story, except Janet who I made up, are owned by CBS.  
  
Author's Note: I hope y'all find this story at least slightly funny since that's what I was going for. I'm not sure if there will be a sequel and please let me know what you think. Oh, no spoilers in this story. And I'm really bad with titles, so please forgive me. Sorry, no smut in this story, but there are some references to it so you can hope!  
  
Tired.  
  
I'm really getting tired of this. I have to see him everyday and every single time I see him, I want him more.  
  
Sometimes, I just think that I should kiss him. Kiss and just deal with the consequences. And I'd almost be willing to deal with the consequences if one of those wasn't possibly losing him as a friend.  
  
I really should be working, but I'm sitting here twitching in my sit because I can't think anything but my black-headed country boy. Wait, make that country man. Nothing boyish about Nick.  
  
I really am pathetic. Who in the whole fuckin' world falls in love with their best friend?  
  
ME!  
  
That's who. Yup, that's right!  
  
I, Greg Sanders, fell I love with six feet of hunky Texan. And look, he's coming into the lab right now. Which means its time for our normal "song and dance" routine. Which, unfortunately, won't end with his hard body moving against mine, but that's something we won't get into right now.  
  
"Hey, Greggo." God, you gotta love that smile.  
  
"Hey, Nick. Whatcha' need?" Because if what you need involves me ripping off your clothes and showing why its good to be a man I'm all over it. Literally.  
  
"Uh, could you just process these DNA samples for me and see if you can find any matches?" Of course, I'll do anything for you.  
  
"Sure thing, Nick. Anything else?" Maybe a back rub or incredibly hot, mind- blowing sex? A guy can hope.  
  
"No, not right now." You know, I don't really mind when he walks away. Nice view. Wait, something else? "Um, you wanna grab some breakfast after shift?"  
  
Ok, calm down Greg. He's asked you to get breakfast before. Only, that was a year ago and I had no earthly idea that I was madly in love with him then. Making my hand stop shaking only takes a little bit of effort and then I'm fine.  
  
"Sure, that would be great." No way I can't smile back when he hits me with a grin like that.  
  
"Cool, just gemme a call whe..when you got those samples done." Did he just wink at me? He did! He just winked at me! Man, I'm goin' insane. Yup, that's it, insanity. It's soooo good that I'm sitting down.  
  
DNA samples. I have DNA samples to process. Must process DNA sample. Focus on DNA.  
  
God, he's so gorgeous! If I sighed any heavier every lab tech in this building would here me. Ok, six hours 'til we get off and then I get to have Nick all to myself.  
  
Even if it while sitting in an IHOP surrounded by lots of people. Eh, I'll take what I can get.  
  
Do you want to grab some breakfast? What the hell was I thinking? It took me ten minutes to work up the courage to even walk into his lab in the first place. Then I totally freaked. Its just gotten so hard recently to be around him and not turn into a gooey pile of inarticulate man.  
  
I walked in there and practically asked him out on a date! Could I have been more obvious?  
  
It was that damn grin. That stupid smile on his face does it ever time. Breaks down every wall and blows passed every defense I could possible muster.  
  
Whoa! Blows and Greg are two things that I shouldn't be putting in the same thought right now. Because thinking about blowing causes other thoughts. Thoughts like licking and stuff that involves tons of whipped cream.  
  
No, I gotta think about something else, like these hair samples. Two different hair samples were found on the woman's coat.  
  
Some people think Greg's hair is weird, but I think it's cute. Cute in the 'I-wanna-throw-him-up-against-the-wall-and-kiss-him-until-we-both-die-of- oxygen-deprivation' kinda way.  
  
Yeah, I've got it bad. That's all right, though. I can almost convince myself that I'm content enough to shop but not buy.  
  
Oh, yeah. Then I winked at him. Can't forget that. Why the hell did I wink? I've never, ever winked at anyone. Much less at the person that I'm totally in love with and don't want them to find out.  
  
Awww, but I couldn't help it. He smiled at me and I just crumbled. I'm so weak.  
  
Oh well, life goes on. And I have a date, I mean, I'm eatin' breakfast with a friend in six hours so I'd better get to work.  
  
"Hey Greg, here are those records you asked for."  
  
"Thanks Janet. Does this look right to you?" This stupid machine is acting up again. And every time I go through this too. Why can't the blasted thing work so I can get these samples done for Nick!  
  
"Yeah, they look fine to me, but you could run them through again to make sure. You know how Grissom gets when something turns up wrong." She suggests.  
  
"Don't I ever, but fortunately these samples aren't for him. They're for Nick, but I still want every thing to be right, of course. How else could I maintain my reputation for being the best lab tech here?" Why does everyone roll their eyes at me?  
  
"Whatever, like Nick would get mad at you even of you did screw up his samples, as unlikely as you think that may be." She adds at the end sarcastically, and what the hell is she talking about? Nick would too get mad at me if I screwed up his DNA samples.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hey, why does she look so panicky all of the sudden? Like she said something she didn't mean too. What a minute, she's running away! "Come back here! What are you talking about?"  
  
HA! Grabbed her before she could get away.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Yeah, right!  
  
"Janet?"  
  
"Greg?" Trying to play stupid are we?  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"Think what?"  
  
"You know what. That Nick would be nice to me even I messed up his samples?" I'm starting to get really annoyed.  
  
"Oh, come on. Please just forget I said anything." I give her a look that says 'tell-me-or-die!'  
  
"Well, haven't you noticed that you're the only lab tech that he's really nice too. Wait, I that didn't come out right. He's nice to all of us, but you he treats.differently."  
  
Color me confused. What is she talking about? I try to make my mind-set evident on my face.  
  
"Come on!" she says a little more loudly than necessary. "You have to of seen the way he looks at you sometimes, right?"  
  
"No, how does he look at me?" I have to skeptical about this cause I sure as hell haven't noticed any 'looks'!  
  
"You know, the 'look'." She's try to make a point by using little quotey fingers and everything, but she's still making no sense to me.  
  
I gotta give her the look again. Come on, Janet. Make a point!  
  
"Ugh! I'm gonna have to spell it out for ya, aren't I?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Ok, first off, this is just an opinion so don't go taking anything I say as concrete or anything. But I'm usually pretty good at this sort of thing and I'm pretty sure I'm right."  
  
"Could you make a point please?" Getting a little frustrated here!  
  
"He adores you!"  
  
It's a little understated to say that I'm dumbfounded. More like floored, or flabbergasted. Yes, flabbergasted beyond all coherent thought or speech. I think I actually jerked back when she said that.  
  
I think it's a little unsettling to Janet when I don't say anything for several minutes. But, come on, she did just tell me that she thinks that my, supposedly straight, best friend adores me?  
  
"Wha?" Like I said, beyond coherent thought or speech. Thank God, Janet's got some sense and turns to close my door before taking a few steps towards me.  
  
"He thinks the world of you Greg. He's a totally different person when you're around. He's a nonstop smile and I've even seen him check you out when he thought no one was looking." Her voice has gotten soft and her hands on my shoulder. She's looking at me with something akin to sympathy in her eyes.  
  
"You've seen him check me out?" I'm pretty sure Janet will recognize the slight hope in my voice, but I don't realize it until it's to late.  
  
"Yeah, a couple of times. You have feelings for him, don't you Greg?"  
  
"What? Nooo!" Its comes out as a reaction. Something I've programmed myself to do if anyone ever figured my out. Janet, however, is having none of it and I can tell she ain't leaving me alone until she hears what she wants to hear.  
  
Oh, well. I'm figured out. I'm caught. Might as well admit it and get it over with quickly. And from the sound of it she seems pretty open-minded.  
  
"Maybe." I say with some resignation, but she gives me the 'I-know-there's- more-than-that' look.  
  
"Yes, definitely lots of feelings there." I answer with more confidence. "Warm, fuzzy ones." And a whole lots of one that she'll never hear anything about, of the hot and sweaty variety.  
  
"Have you ever thought about telling Nick how you feel?" She says this as it's the obvious answer to this.this.situation, but I don't think she understands.  
  
"What, and risk him not feeling the way I do and lose the best friend I've ever had? I don't think so." Simple and to the point should make her understand.  
  
"I'm rarely wrong about these kinds of things. Hell, I knew my brother was in love with his best friend two and half years before he admitted it to himself. And if I hadn't said anything they probably wouldn't be as happy as they are today."  
  
"How do you figure these things out?" I still can believe she figured me out. I've been so careful not make any mistakes. Tried to keep my love for Nick a secret. Thought I was doing a pretty good job of it. Apparently, I thought wrong.  
  
"Gay people aren't the only ones' with gaydar, Greg. So, are you gonna tell him how you feel or not?" How can she sound so casual about this? Telling him would completely change my life no matter what his reaction was.  
  
"What if your wrong, Janet? What if he doesn't feel the same and I tell him how I feel. It could ruin the friendship that we have now. And if there is one thing I'm sure about, it's that I don't want to lose that." Not ever!  
  
"Well, you'll never know until you take the chance. And it's better to have tried and failed than to not try at all." She let's out a heavy sigh and without saying another word, walks out of the lab.  
  
Arrrgh! Why does this have to be so hard?  
  
I tell myself that sitting on the sidelines and never getting in the game is all right as long as Nick and I remain friends. But what if that's not enough anymore? Can I keep my feelings a secret? Can I even deal without knowing if he feels the same?  
  
Because, what if he does and I never do anything about it? That would be just plain idiotic.  
  
If I could spend the rest of my life with him and be happy, and I want that. No questions asked.  
  
Fine, I'm gonna tell him. Don't know how or exactly when, but I am going to tell him. I'm so tired of being alone.  
  
But, hey, maybe after today I won't be alone ever again. And I can't help but smile about that. 


	2. Chatper 2

Disclaimer: I am in no way making any money off any text in this story. All the characters in this story, except Janet who I made up, are owned by CBS.

AN: Here's the second one. Let me know what you think.

_Chater 2_

Ok, paperwork done, called Brass about that guy they arrested, and told Catherine 'bout the samples Greg gave. Now its time to try and NOT make a fool of myself while having breakfast with Greg.

This is so not gonna be fun. I can hardly keep from staring as it is, and I usually only see him for a few minutes at a time. How in the hell am I gonna get through the whole meal with him sitting right in front of me?

Unfortunately, the thing that is my downfall is also my reward. Haven't had breakfast, or any other meal, with Greg in a while. Haven't seen him outside work like ever. This is gonna be great!

I'm looking all right for working for twelve hours straight. This shirt doesn't really match these pants, but it's all I've got. Plus, Greg shouldn't care much with the way he dresses.

Told him I'd meet him the lobby and that I'd drive. It does seem that I'm trying to make this into a date. Oh well, I don't mind. He might, but I don't. I'll just keep the whole date thing under the radar.

Wow! Never seen him in a dress shirt before. Only those funky Hawaiian ones. Did he have that in his locker? Man, this might be harder than I thought. Something's gonna be hard at least. 

Tan really brings out the brown in eyes. Beautiful. Breathtaking. Breathtakingly beautiful. 

Ok, Nick! Focus on anything but Greg's eyes and maybe you'll get through this. Wait, don't look at his ass either and maybe, just maybe, you'll make it through this. Don't look at his arms either. Man, everything about him is sexy. Even his ears! This getting bad. I'm moving into obsessing now. 

"Hey Nick. Your day go all right?" There's that damn smile again and I have to smile back.

"Yeah, it was all right. Long, but I think its gonna end well." Ok, that came out without any censorship. Why would I say something like that when I'm try not to let on that I'm in love with him?

"Why's that?"

"Nevermind." Oh yeah, that was a good recovery. Very convincing.

"So where we going to eat?" Breakfast in bed all right with you?

"IHOP, I guess. Unless you'd rather eat somewhere else. It'd be fine by me." Anything's fine as long I'm within arms reach of you.

"Yeah, that's fine. Let's go, I'm starved!" Can't have that now can we?

I get away with opening the building door for him. Think I can get away with opening the car door too? Probably not.

"Thanks for getting those DNA sample processed so quickly. They really helped Catherine and me out." Gotta find something to talk about.

"That's my job." Ugh, stop smiling at me! That Rascal Flats song '_Melt' _seems very appropriate right now.

"So what are you doing for your Christmas vacation?" Christmas seems like a safe topic.

"Not much. My sisters flying to Canada with her new boyfriend so I'll probably just be hanging around here." Awww, that's sad. I guess I could invent him home with my, but then he might feel awkward. I can't say it wouldn't be a little weird having in my parent's house for Christmas, but Christmas is a time no one should spend alone. 

"I'm goin' to Texas for a couple days. I guess the day before to the day after Christmas. Its nice to get a week and a half half off, though." Yes, after I come home from Texas I have very big plans of doing absolutely NOTHING! Well, unless Greg can think of something for me to do. Or someone. But like that's gonna happen.

"Very nice." I look at Greg while I stop at a stoplight and I swear I caught him staring or something. Cause as soon as I make eye contacts he turns his head away andI can see the blush on his cheek. That's encouraging.

What are you thinking, Nick? That's encouraging? Like hell Greg was checking you out.

Traffic's pretty light for a Friday morning. IHOP's not far, be there soon.

Gawd! I can't believe I get myself into these situations. Nothing good can come of this, nothing.  1. I could make a complete fool of myself in front of Greg. 2. I could accidentally do or say something to that will tip Greg off to why I really asked to breakfast (i.e. Trip over my own two feet while staring at his ass.) Or 3. in which everything goes fine with breakfast I go home to very large, very LONELY bed. 

See, nothing good.

I guess there is the incredibly, and I stress that word, small chance Greg could feel the same way about me. But knowing Greg, if he did feel that way he would have done something to clue me in by now. So I'm not very confident in assuming that he would or even could feel that way.

The hostess shows us to our booth and we both thank her. Surprisinly, there aren't a lot of people in here this mornin'. Out of habit, I wait til Greg is seated before I seat. I don't think he noticed. At least, I hope he didn't notice.

"So, whatcha gettn'?" Ok, that came out a little more country than usual.

"Ah," He glances down at the menu for a few seconds. "Probably the blueberry pancakes. You?"

"Buttermilk pancakes, eggs, and bacon." Gotta love the eggs and bacon. "And orange juice. Can't bag the traditional american breakfast."

"No, I guess you can't." He says to me with a soft, low voice, and that smirk that tugging at the corner of his mouth is probably one of the sexiest things I've ever seen.

The waitress comes and takes our orders and we get our food pretty quickly. Greg's acting a little weirder than usual. Not really talking that much and that's strange considering he always has something to say about everything. 

My knee keeps brushing against his and everytime it happens it sends a shock through my whole body. Damn, this booths are small.

Ok Greg, reaching the end of the meal here and you haven't said the things that you promised yourself you would. Time to face the music and get it over with. Yes, the faster the better that you can either be curled up with Nick in his huge bed, or what you hope is a huge bed, or all alone in your bed at home. So get to it Greg!

I have never been this nervous in my life. You would think I was about to to sing in front of thousands of people the way the butterflies are flocking in my stomach. And yes, I do mean flocking.

Here goes nothing. 

Or everything.

"Nick?" I interupting him while he's in midsentence. He's been rammbling a lot this morning, something he doesn't usually do. As soon as say his name he shuts up and looks at me questioningly. I start softly, I don't really want anyone else to hear what I have to say.

"There's something I need to tell you." Ok, I can do this. "I've wanted to tell you for a while, but I've never been quite sure how to tell you. So, I have come to the conclusion that the best way is the most direct way." He's just sitting there waiting to hear what I have to say.

"I know that you're my best friend, probably the best friend I've ever had. And I would want to do anything to risk that friendship unless I didn't think it was worth it." Have to stop and take a breath.

"I think what I have to tell you is worth the risk, but I really hope that if you don't feel the same way I do that we can continue our friendship. And if you don't, we can forget that I ever said anything any of these and move on." I pause for second before I continue.

"Nick, I think I'm in love with you." There I said it. I got it out. "Wait, I'm sorry. I know that I'm in love with you. Known for while now, just didn't want to take the chance that you won't feel the same. And now I'm tired of being alone and I would rather know if you do feel the same than live the rest of my life thinking that you feel the same, but I missed my chance because I was to scared to say anything." Now I'm rammbling, sheesh!

Ok, I've said my peace now its time to see what Nick has to say, if anything. Oh please Lord, let him feel the same. Please let him love me back.

He's not saying anything and he has a look that's a mixture of shock, relief, and what looks like excitement. I got say the relief and excitement parts kinda bring me some relief. Well, and the fact that he didn't straight out punch me in the face and run out of here screaming is a good sign.

Well, we've been sitting for what feels like an eternity, but its only been like a mintue and a half. Man, I wish he'd say something, the silence is getting kinda eerie.

Let's pull it together, Nick. Maybe form a sentence of something. He did say exactly what you've been wanting, and waiting, to hear. So, it would be nice of you to respond.

"Um…" Wow! That was blindingly brillant. 

"Um?"

Deep breath. Don't freak out and kiss him right here in IHOP. 

"Yes, um."

"And?"

I gotta get him outta here so I can show and not just tell him how I feel. Well, I guess actaully telling might help. 

Strangely, I'm not nervous about telling him at all. It seems right.

"I love you too, Greg. Now can we get out of here?" Think he'll let pick up the tab? I could always not give him a choice. I snatch the check out of his hand and head for the check-out counter before he has the time to notice I'm gone.

Check's paid and Greg is right behind me as I headed for the door. I hold the door open for and him give him the cheesiest smile I can muster. He smiles to and I think my grin gets a little bigger, if that's possible. 

"My place or your's?"

"What?" He looks confused now.

"Do you want to go to my place or your's? We gotta go somewhere?" Suddenly, I don't feel as tired as I did before. 

I think it finally registers what I asked.

"Who's place is closer?"

"Probably mine." Actually, its about the same, but my king sized bed has been begging for Greg for about a year now. So, I figure it should finally get it's wish.

"I'll just follow you then." He says.

"Yeah, ok." Neither one of us had stopped smiling since we go out here.

"Ok."

"Ok."

"I'll just follow you then."

"Yeah."

"Great."

"Ok, see you there."

"Right, see you there."

TBC


End file.
